Kai and Mako's Love Life
by Marsfire0004
Summary: Kai and Mako have been hiding their feelings for each other. After they know, they start making love, sometimes with the other guys on the team. By the Way Plz comment and tell me if it should be M or T


I was glad I could share a room with Kai after he was recruited into the team. We got all four elements now. Earth, Fire, Water, and now Air. Tenzin is out on a meeting and not too much happened around the temple. But there's mischief in the atmosphere around Kai. So I think...

Maybe it's just me...

* * *

_'Kai's so annoying! It's like the only thing I like about him is how cute he is! Stop Mako don't think about that! You're not gay!'_

Then I got a headache, and my heart was beating fast.

"Mako, what's wrong? You got that serious look on your face," Kai said worried.

"Kai, don't worry about it, it's nothing..." I told him. But my heart started beating faster

and my headache got worst. Right after that, I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Mako?! Mako!" I shouted.

_'No good, he's knocked out! I got to get Korra! Please be ok!'_

"Korra! Korra!" I yelled. I got Mako onto my back and ran down the hallway to get to the dining room. "Korra! Korra! Mako's unconscious!"

"What?! Here put him down. Korra wrapped water around her hands to try to sense anything unusual. He has a high fever! Korra used the healing technique Katara taught her. After a while he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that now. You need to rest. You'll get better in a few days. Kai, help him get back to your room. Get him to bed." Korra said.

"Okay," I said as I got Mako's arm over my shoulder.

Kai put him in bed and put a cloth on his forehead.

"Thanks Kai" Mako said weakly. Soon Mako fell asleep and I was thinking in frustration.

_'Oh god! He looks so cute when he sleeps! And his long eyelashes! Kai stop! Don't think about this now! Take care of Mako! He's sick!'_

But my body didn't obey my thoughts. I was so horny because of Mako and I needed to take care of it. I took out my erection and started to masturbate.

"Uhh! Mako...Why does...Uh! He have to...Ugh...Be...So...Hot! Ahhh!" I said.

* * *

I woke up feeling a lot better. But I found Kai masturbating saying my name.

"Kai?" I said. Kai froze in fear knowing he was caught. "You need some help with your problem?" I smirked. I got up and walked over to Kai's side of the room. I got on his bed and started sucking on his hard member.

"Mako...What are you doing!" Kai said scared.

"Pleasuring you..." I said, "Don't you feel good?" Kai nodded in defeat and said

"Yes..." Kai was liking it but he was still frightened how he got caught. Kai let go of his member and held on to my hair, letting me do all to work. I wrapped his fingers around Kai's member and started stroking it, making Kai tighten his grip on my hair.

"Mako! I'm getting close!" Kai told him. Then Mako stopped.

"Now look what you did naughty bitch! You made me rock hard! Now suck it!" I ordered him. He bent down and eagerly started stroking it and starting sucking it. "You're such a Naughty Slut aren't you!" I said teasing him. I knew he felt aroused because so much precum leaked out of his dick. I grabbed his hair and started mouth raping him. Kai pulled my dick out and said.

"Bitch! Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me hard in the ass with your dick!" Kai said pleasingly.

"Sure Thing Slut!" I replied. I slid my dick into his hole and started fucking him raw.

"Ahhh! M-Mako! Ugh! Ahhh!" Kai screamed.

"Ugh! K-Kai! Y-You're so f-fuckin' t-tight!" I screamed.

* * *

I screamed so much that my throat became sore. I was leaking so much precum that it made a puddle on the bed.

"M-Mako! Mako! Ugh! H-Harder! F-Faster! Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Are you sure!" Mako asked.

"Y-Yeah! C-Cum de-deep ins-side me t-too, p-please!" I begged.

"Kai! K-Kai! I'm gonna c-cum!" Mako said.

"M-Me too! M-Me too! M-Mako!" I yelled.

"K-Kai!" Mako screamed.

"M-My a-asssss huu-urrtttss." I panted.

"I-I'm still hard Kai. Can y-you suck it?" Mako asked.

"A-After dinner." I said. Mako sighed.


End file.
